1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a host device to install a driver and a driver installing method of the host device. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a host device enabling any body to easily install a driver and a driver installing method of the host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mostly, various peripheral devices are connected to a host device such as a computer. After connecting the peripheral device to the host device, a driver program needs to be installed to the host device to operate the connected peripheral devices.
Manufacturers of the peripheral devices store driver programs of the respective peripheral devices in portable storage media, such as CD-ROM, and provide the stored driver programs to users who purchase the peripheral devices.
To use the peripheral device, the user has to connect the peripheral device to the host device and install the corresponding driver program to the host device. The user can install the driver program using the portable storage medium provided together with the peripheral device or using a software installation wizard provided from an operating system (OS).
FIGS. 1A through 1H are views of a conventional software installation wizard.
FIGS. 1A through 1H show a method using a software installation wizard provided from an operating system. In general, the software installation wizard is a program to help a user easily install the corresponding program to use the peripheral device, and progresses step by step as illustrated in FIGS. 1A through 1H.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A through 1H, the software installation wizard provides separate windows for the respective setup installation steps. In the window, a “Next” or “Back” button is provided to proceed to a next step or a previous step.
Although the software installation wizard is the program to help the software installation, the user who sees the software installation wizard for the first time, experiences much difficulty in selecting the several steps in person because of unfamiliar terms in the user interface (UI).
In many cases, the software installation wizard leads to select a suitable option from several options as illustrated in FIGS. 1B and 1C. It is quite difficult for not only the beginner but also the experienced user of the software installation wizard to make such choices.
Particularly, if the corresponding driver program is not normally installed to the host device because of the user's inappropriate selection and setup, further installation may be infeasible. Until the normal installation of the driver program is completed, the driver program cannot be installed, and the software driver program may be installed repeatedly.